


Gratitude

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, No one can convince me otherwise, but still, kallus is in an actual state of constant sarcasm and sass, pre slash, they totally like each other, zeb wouldn't have it any other way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Kallus gets saved from the Empire, with a little help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/156375326569/drabbles-send-me-characters-and-a-prompt) from a nonnie on tumblr.

Kallus was lying back on his bunk, which was effectively his cell. Once Thrawn figured out he was Fulcrum, he put him on lock down. Kallus wasn’t sure why he hadn’t brought down to the detention block, or straight out killed, but he wasn’t going to complain. Everything had been stripped from his room. He still had a change of clothes, and a few essentials. Amazingly enough, Thrawn took a look at the meteor, stated that it was ‘fascinating’, but allowed it to stay.

Kallus was debating on how to plan his escape when there was a knock on his door.  _ What the kriff? _ Who didn’t know he was on lockdown? 

Kallus was just sitting up when Zeb walked in the door, “What in the nine hells are you doing here?!”

“Well that’s gratitude for ya. We’re here to save your ass.” Zeb scoffed, ears twitching, while trying to hide a smile.

“Oh yes, of course, my instant response wouldn’t be incredulity when obviously, members of the rebellion, who shouldn’t be  _ anywhere near the flagship of Grand Admiral Thrawn _ , are here to save me. Yes, I am sorry. Endless gratitude.” Kallus wasn’t sure if he could have put more sarcasm in that statement if he tried. 

Zeb gave in and smiled, “Good to see you too. Come on, the Ghost is waiting for us.”

Kallus shook his head and took a step towards the door, but immediately turned back. “Can’t forget this.” while picking up the meteorite.

Zeb’s left ear flicked, “I can’t believe you kept it.”

Kallus shrugged, “Of course I did. Reminded me of you.”

They felt the ship shudder as an explosion was set off somewhere else, “Right. That would be Sabine. Time to get you out of here.”

“ _ That _ sounds like a great idea.” Kallus replied as he followed Zeb out of the Empire.


End file.
